Something New
by The.Impala's.Trunk
Summary: Destiel - don't like, don't read. Cas and Dean admitted feelings for each other for a while, but Cas wants to take it to the next stage. Quite slashy. Reviews are very welcome!


"Cas. Please. I need you here."

Dean opened one eye expectantly and peered around the room. He knew Castiel would answer him, because, nowadays, he always did. And Dean liked being the one to make the first move. He always had done. He waited another brief second until getting ready for something else to say to tempt the angel to come to him.

But it wasn't needed. A subtle flutter of wings and Cas was standing by the bed on the other side of the room. Dean couldn't describe his thoughts as relief and happiness seeped through him at the sight of him.

"Dean? Is everything alright?"

Dean strode over to him and immediately took control. "Now it is," he replied, slowly reaching to slip Castiel's trenchcoat off as he reached him. This had happened three times before now, and both Dean and Cas were growing in confidence and affection for each other the more it occurred. Dean felt a powerful pulsing in his groin as he pulled the angel closer and encouraged Castiel to take his shirt and tie off as Dean followed suit.

Cas began to kiss Dean lightly down his stubble and gently nibble his lips as he reached down to Dean's belt buckle and began to undo his trousers as Dean did the same thing to him. Cas didn't know exactly why he felt this burning passion towards Dean, and why he felt such a profound bond with him above and beyond all other humans, but he was past questioning he emotions by now. Castiel was now familiar with the curves and contours of Dean's body and felt nothing wrong when he was doing it; if anything, if felt nothing but right.

"Cas," Dean breathed between kisses, "this is sinful –"

"I rebelled against Heaven," Cas said through heavy breaths, trying to ignore the huge pounding in his chest, "iniquity is one of the perks."

Dean smiled as he continued to make his tongue dance with Cas' inside his mouth. This was electrifying, and never stopped being so, but Cas wanted to take it further tonight. By this point, both hunter and angel were in just their boxers, and Cas slipped a hand into Dean's and around his hips as Dean felt himself get hard. Cas put his hands around Dean's erection and stroked slowly as Dean moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean cried out; he couldn't help it. The sensation of Cas stroking his cock as it continued to grow harder made Dean close to coming. _We haven't even had sex yet,_ Dean thought. _He's a master_.

Cas pulled Dean's boxers down as Dean threw himself back on the bed. Neither of them had experienced anything like this before. Cas took off his own boxers as he took his hands away from Dean's cock and began to feel himself, too, getting an erection. Cas pushed himself on top of Dean, their hard cocks brushing against each other in ecstasy as he continued to run one hand through Dean's hair and the other rub against his arm muscles as Dean returned the affection, both kissing each other wildly as they did so.

After several minutes of this Castiel pushed himself up slightly and turned Dean over roughly as he began to run his hands down Dean's back and down to his ass. Dean allowed himself to lie on the bed and feel Cas' hands follow the curve of his back down; it was very rare for Dean not to be in control when having sex...but Cas seemed to know very well what he was doing. And Dean liked it – he had never felt this way before, and found Cas' confidence and passion a huge turn on.

Cas used both hands to grasp Dean's hips as he directed his cock into Dean's entrance. He grinded against Dean and felt explosion after explosion as he pushed further into the hunter.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled in pure pleasure.

Castiel panted heavily and joined Dean's moans as he felt the ecstasy run from his cock through every bone in his body. This was exquisite. Cas continued to allow his arms to explore the cavities of Dean's body as Dean shouted out from the euphoria of the angel being inside him.

Cas finally released his cock from Dean's entrance and lay on the bed beside him, his breathing uneven and excited. Dean turned over onto his front and then onto his side to face Cas; he had never wanted it to end. Dean smiled in contentment and he ran a hand down the side of Cas' cheek gently. He let his muscles tense slightly as his eyes ran down Cas' body, down each perfect rib, past his stomach, down to his hips and cock, which was still hard. Dean let his hand continue down onto Cas' chest and rested it there.

"That," Dean said as his breathing began to regulate, "was out of this world."

"What else did you expect?" Cas smiled into Dean's jade eyes and felt satisfaction when he realised he had pleased Dean. Sometimes it felt like the thing he wanted, more than anything else, was Dean's approval and happiness. He has tried the next step with Dean and found that it had proved to be an unforgettable experience that he longed to repeat in the near future. Dean lay a hand protectively over Cas' torso and they lay there for what seemed like an eternity – but it was never long enough for either of them. Dean wanted their love to last for the rest of his life and beyond, and Castiel knew that it would. This was extraordinary, and neither hunter nor angel ever wanted it to end.


End file.
